


Cиндром жен убийц

by jamie_lee



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Андреа провела в тюрьме почти неделю, и за все это время никто не сказал ей ни слова. Нет, ее присутствие не игнорировали - имя Андреа всегда рано или поздно всплывало в разговоре, окрашенное гневом или сомнением. Никто больше не смотрел на нее как на женщину, которая была им известна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cиндром жен убийц

Андреа провела в тюрьме почти неделю, и за все это время никто не сказал ей ни слова. Нет, ее присутствие не игнорировали - имя Андреа всегда рано или поздно всплывало в разговоре, окрашенное гневом или сомнением. Никто больше не смотрел на нее как на женщину, которая была им известна.

Сама того не заметив, Андреа превратилась в чужака для тех людей, чьи имена повторяла перед сном последние восемь месяцев, надеясь, что они живы.

Ее молитвы не помогли. Возможно, Бог был слишком занят или ему было откровенно плевать.

( _Зачем она здесь,_ \- кричала Мэгги, не позволяя Гленну приблизиться, - _зачем она здесь сейчас, где она была, когда тебя били, где она была, почему она не могла расставить ноги еще раз, чтобы он не прикасался ко мне, почему, почему_ )

( _Она помогла Дэрилу бежать,_ \- объяснял Рик, - _но она больше не часть нашей группы. Приглядывайте за ней_ )

( _Она выбрала не меня,_ \- ответила Мишонн на вопросительный взгляд Тайриса, - _когда нужно было принять решение, она выбрала мужчину, которого знала всего пару дней_ )

Если бы Андреа была сильнее, она забрала бы сумку и сделала бы всем одолжение, исчезнув раз и навсегда. Только теперь она знала, каково там, снаружи, и не могла заставить себя пойти на верное самоубийство.

Все ждали, когда она проколется. Андреа сжимала зубы и уходила все дальше в закрытые блоки, вычищая их от мертвецов. Вчера ее чуть не укусили, но ей не с кем было поделиться собственным испугом и отчаянием.

\- Знаешь, - Рик, присев рядом, словно продолжил прерванную пару минут назад беседу, - большинство жен убийц до последнего не знали, чем занимались их мужья.

Стыд разъедал изнутри, словно кислота, и Андреа все труднее и труднее было дышать. По ночам она просыпалась от успокаивающего голоса Филиппа - _Губернатора,_ \- до сих пор звучавшего в ее голове.

\- Я думаю, тебе надо занять место на вышке. Не стоит в одиночку бродить по темным коридорам.

\- Спасибо, - она все еще не смотрела на Рика, хотя физически чувствовала его тяжелый изучающий взгляд. - Если я сумею защитить нас, ты простишь меня?

\- Нет, - ответил Рик, коротко усмехнувшись, и его голос стал гораздо теплее, - но это определенно заставит меня смягчиться.

Поначалу Андреа лишь кивнула, принимая сказанное как должное, а потом поняла, почему фраза казалась такой знакомой. Она уставилась на Рика во все глаза и издала какой-то слабый смешок, мгновенно зажав себе рот ладонью.

Облегчение, которое она испытывала сейчас, было практически осязаемо, и Рик, подавшись вперед, положил руку ей на плечо.

\- Я надеюсь на тебя, - сказал он. - Давай же, будь той самой твердолобой ненормальной, что встретилась мне в Атланте. 

Возможно, решила Андреа, все не так уж безнадежно, как ей казалось.


End file.
